War Of Affection
by The Loneliest Of All
Summary: Throughout history, roommates have waged war on each other, bringing about torture and chaos for no other reason than to just be a complete dick to their friends! Join Jaune Arc, and Blake Belladonna as their lazy asses somehow manage to get girlfriends, and also destroy each other mentally, as well as physically! Co-Written by TheWindWakersDream.
1. Chapter 1

Jaune gulped down the last of the orange juice from the carton, he yawned as he slammed it down on the counter. He wiped his eyes, grimacing at the horrid taste in his mouth. He got a bowl out of the cabinet and poured some Fruit Loops in it, what he wouldn't give for chocolate cereal, but of course Blake had to have her cravings, stupid monthly bullshit, anything that tasted like chocolate or peanut butter in the apartment was fucking doomed, he couldn't even keep a stash, she would find it. He suddenly felt very vengeful, he knew she couldn't help it, but he weeped for his lost chocolatey breakfast! She deserved it, he noticed that there was still a tiny bit of juice left in the carton. Was he really going to stoop to such a low level, was he really that much of a dick? Totally. He screwed the cap back on and placed it in the fridge.

* * *

><p>Blake felt horrible, the cold was gone, but the nasty feeling was not. What she wanted was some vitamin c, and there was only one place to get it. She just hoped there was some left. She groaned as she pulled the fridge open, she smiled happily as she took the carton out. Something felt off as soon as she picked it up, her eyes narrowed. She got a glass out of the cabinet and twisted off the cap, she tried pouring it, but only the tiniest amount had come out. Of course, that asshole would rob her of her happiness so early in the morning. "Jaune! Get your ass in here now!"<p>

* * *

><p>Another boring day filled with numbers and bags, and occasionally that really racist old man that lives in their apartment complex just down the street. You could literally see it out the window, maybe that's why Blake and Jaune decided to apply, they were both equally as lazy so it certainly made sense. Blake let out a loud sigh as she tied the apron across her waist, Jaune could hear her three lanes down. "Not feeling it today?" He asked.<p>

"Nope, I'm not looking forward to this, I literally just got over that cold I've had all week, and now I have to fucking work this lame ass job again? Two words: Fuck. That." Jaune laughed as she crossed her arms and glared at the cash register, as if that would solve her problems.

"Someone's a little grumpy today." He grumbled, she heard. The store wasn't open yet, and even though the doors were unlocked, Jaune highly doubted anyone would just come waltzing in, so therefore, the store was completely empty, and they were like the only employees. There were two others, also good friends of theirs, but they hadn't shown up yet.

"Well sorry for feeling like shit." Jaune opened up the cash register and screamed in surprise, inside was a fake spider from the halloween store across the street, Blake nearly toppled over from laughing.

"Blake!" Things were getting more heated between them in their pursuits to prank each other, it had actually started moving into their workspace. They weren't concerned about it though, if their boss actually cared enough about anything he would have fired them a long time ago.

"Oh man, the look on your face is too good, I feel so much better!" She opened up her cash register, giving her own shriek of horror, a rubber snake from the same halloween store was stuffed inside. "How the hell…" Their roles reversed, and Jaune was the one about to fall over, he leaned against the counter to keep his balance.

"You two are still goofing off? Why did the old man even hire you!?" Weiss all but kicked in the doors, effectively breaking the humorous atmosphere. "Honestly, how are you two _still _working here?"

"The same reason you're still working here I guess, Ice Queen." Blake felt the blood in her veins freeze over at the sadistic smile she got in return, she immediately went back to work, not wanting to deal with Weiss' pissy mood at all. She may be her friend, but that didn't change the fact that she could be a massive-

"What a bitch." Jaune mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah, try dealing with her everyday of your life." Pyrrha strode in, a lot more gently than Weiss did, giving the place a sense of peace. Pyrrha was the peacekeeper, always stopping Jaune, and Blake's pranks from going too far, or stopping Weiss from tearing at some innocent customers throat. There was a reason she had won employee of the month for over a year.

"I imagine it's a nightmare." Blake winced as the cold aura returned, she could feel her glare on the back of her head. Blake knew today wasn't gonna be good, she just didn't know that it was gonna be a bad day for Weiss as well, and that honestly makes everything so much worse for everyone. Weiss walked to the back of the store to start stocking the freezers.

"It is, I love that girl to death," she froze, "I mean, she's like a sister to me," she sputtered out nervously. "But sometimes… I just wanna smack her senseless!" She exclaimed, making her way to the back room to get her apron. "Too bad I was raised better than that."

* * *

><p>"Have a good day, sir." Blake rested her head on her hands as she stared out the window. Another customer taken care of, another false smile. Everything seemed so routine, things really needed to change, even the tiniest bit, or else she would go insane. She caught a glimpse of blonde hair through the glass, her heart sped up. She looked over to Jaune, who appeared to be resting his eyes a little before another customer needed to be taken care of. "Code red, Jaune, I repeat, code red! Golden Goddess, and Gem Flower spotted, ten o'clock!" She actually didn't know what ten o'clock meant, she was just repeating what she heard in the movies, but it had become their warning to each other, straighten up as fast as you can and put on your best smile, your crush is coming! His eyes snapped open and he did just that, putting on a suave grin, or rather, what he thought was suave.<p>

"Alright Ruby, since we're running late we have to hurry. As much as I would love to stay and flirt with that Cutie With The Bootie, we do have work to do."

"Aw, and I was really looking forward to talking with Jaune today." She pouted, giving her sister a semi-sad look.

"Why don't you just get his number, like I keep telling you to?"

"Why don't you get Blake's?" Yang couldn't argue with that.

"Touche." They entered the store, immediately heading to the dairy aisle. Jaune sent Ruby a smile as she passed by, she smiled back, although it looked more sheepish than anything. Jaune thought it was incredibly adorable, and he wanted to do nothing more than squee like a schoolgirl! Blake giggled at the lovestruck look on her roommates face, she had never seen him be so stricken by anyone before, and she's known him since they were only nine years old! In fact, he's never really been interested in anyone else, she was sure he hadn't even been on a date before. That really needed to change, hopefully thing would work out with Ruby, she seemed like such a nice girl, a bit on the young side, true, but it was only by two years.

Yang walked up to her with a basket full of various groceries, and a flirtatious grin on her face. "Sup beautiful, you miss me?" Of course she did. She returned her playful flirting, batting her eyelashes and holding up a finger to her mouth.

"Who, me?" Yang nearly drooled, she was a sucker for the airhead act. "I think you must be mistaken, you're the beautiful one here!" She honestly fell right into that one, she needed to step up her game.

Ruby smiled shyly and placed her basket onto the counter. "Hi, Jaune! Things been going good?" Jaune smiled at her innocence, because he knew that whatever was going on behind him was anything but. But that was why he liked her, she was so bright, so beautifully pure. It made him happy to see someone like that, it gave him hope that the world wasn't as shitty as it seemed to be. How can someone like Ruby exist otherwise?

"As good as you'd expect, Blake's been stepping her game up lately, trying to get me to surrender, but Jaune Arc ain't a coward, Jaune Arc's a fighter, and I'm gonna win this war! Mark my words, that girl is going down!" Ruby laughed as he scanned her items, stopping only briefly in embarrassment as he rang up her tampons. She knew she forgot something, he didn't seem to make a big deal out of it though. "Ruby, you're forgetting I live with a girl, this kind of stuff is nothing new to me." Still didn't make it any less embarrassing. "Anyway, I've been thinking… We've talked to each other for a while now, every time you come here in fact, and I was just thinking that maybe we could meet, you know, outside of working hours. I would love to get to know you a bit more." Ruby's eyes widened.

"Are you asking me out?" She was not prepared for this at all, she came to buy essentials and leave, maybe talk to Jaune for a few, but she certainly didn't come to get asked out on a date, not that she was going to say no or anything...

"I mean, yeah, I think you're really cool, and not to mention extremely cute, and it's been long enough. A couple months now is it?" It's been longer than that, but they only really started to notice each other recently. "If you just wanna hang out as friends first and see where that leads, then-"

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you, I agree, it has been long enough!"

"Great, here's my number and address, you can call me whenever you're free and we'll figure something out!"

"I will, thanks! Me and Yang should probably go, we're running late for something really important!" She gave him the money and made her way over to Yang. Jaune cheered quietly as he counted the money and sorted it into the cash register.

"Hey sis, we've gotta go, remember?" Yang nearly choked on her own saliva.

"Oh shit, that's right, I'm sorry, but I've really gotta go, I'll catch you later Blake!" The two of them rushed out of the store, nearly knocking over a magazine rack.

"Code blue, Golden Goddess, and Gem Flower have left the building." Jaune didn't seem to pay any attention to her, she walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned to face her, he was smiling the biggest smile of his life.

"Guess, who's got a date!"

* * *

><p>"No way, you got a date before me!? How is that possible, you don't even flirt with him, you just sort of talk!" Ruby grinned, as she held onto the piece of paper his number was written down on like she would die if she let it go.<p>

"Yeah, that's how relationships tend to bloom! Exactly what do you know about Blake, besides the fact that she has a 'bootie' and lives with Jaune?" Yang once again, couldn't argue with that. "I for one, know a lot about Jaune. Why? Because we talked! We didn't just stand there throwing compliments back and forth!"

"First of all, flirting is a lot more complex than just 'throwing compliments back and forth,' it takes precision, and a silver tongue, and you have to know exactly what to say, at exactly the right moment."

"So basically, throwing compliments back and forth?" Ruby was really on fire today, Yang just couldn't put up a valid argument! "Anyways, so what, I got his number and a date, nothing you can't get. Just ask her, I'm sure she'll be more than happy to oblige, I'm sure you of all people notice the way she stares at your butt." Yang did notice, and she took every chance to shake it, and sway it, whenever it was in her sight.

"Yeah, whatever, I got this, I'll just ask her next time we're there." There was no doubt in her mind Blake would say yes.

* * *

><p>"Ahh…" Jaune sighed as he relaxed into the couch, exhausted from a long day of work. He smiled as he remembered the way Blake screamed at him after the juice incident. 'Good times…' The remote was firmly placed into his hand as Jaune leaned back and turned the TV on, grabbing his controller from the coffee table as well and turning on the xbox. Jaune was annoyed to find the disk tray empty.<p>

"Weird, I know I had Fable Two in there this morning…" Jaune stood up from the couch, something he did not want to do, and checked the pile of games he had lying under the TV. After a moment of digging, he eventually found the case he was looking for and opened it. "That bitch…" Only to find his Star Wars Episode One dvd. "She did not…" Jaune grabbed another case from the pile and opened it up, revealing Red vs Blue season ten. "She did not."

He continued to open each and every game case he had lying under his television set, and found that all of them were filled with movies, instead of his games. Jaune's eye twitched as he moved back to the table and opened the DVD drawer, he pulled out Star Wars Episode One, hoping to find the game he was looking for. Duke Nukem Forever sat inside the case. "OH! Oh she thinks she's funny, does she?!"

Jaune grinned as he removed the game from the case and placed it on the table, before grabbing all of the cases and opening them to find the rest of his game library. "She's going to sorely regret this…" For the next half hour, Jaune did nothing but remove disks from cases and place them in their proper place, it was an ordeal and he wondered how the girl could go to such effort, when she's too lazy to move most of the time.

Eventually, he managed to return everything to its rightful place, except for one game. "She actually hid Fable Two, because it's the one that was in the tray, how dare she…?" Jaune's fists started to shake as he stood in the center of the room, surrounded by plastic cases. "HOW DARE SHE?!" Jaune was done, it was over, it was all fun and games before hand, but now things are personal. One does not mess with a man's downtime.

Jaune tore the room apart in search of the disk, unsure as to where it could possibly be. "All this because of a stupid carton of juice? Blake's mental!" He continued to tear the room apart, until it hit him. "The juice!" Jaune ran to the kitchen and tore open the fridge, he searched its contents until he found a sticky note on a new carton of juice. 'WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY A GAME?' It read, causing Jaune to shudder. 'She thinks she's poetic, doesn't she?' Jaune asked as he removed the carton and found his game leaning against the back of the fridge.

He shook his head as he placed it into its case and turned the xbox off. 'I'll show her poetic, I'll show her poetry even.' Jaune smiled as he entered the girl's room and eyed her bookshelf, littered with various books of all ages. 'HER poetry…' Jaune grinned as he picked up the first book in a long line of paper. Each book was arranged alphabetically by author. This fact was about to change…

* * *

><p>Blake returned home with a sigh as she dropped her keys on the bench top. She noticed the fact that Jaune wasn't playing on the couch and grinned when she saw all of the DVD cases lying on the table. Glad to know that she successfully wasted his time, Blake happily skipped into her room.<p>

She noticed something was wrong the moment she entered it. The girl looked around the room cautiously, aware that things were out of place, not sure as to what they could be. Her head turned to the left and Blake's jaw dropped when it hit her. 'My books…' She thought as she slowly dropped to her knees. 'My beautiful library of books…' Tears welled in her eyes as Blake looked at A Midsummer Night's Dream sitting in the first spot in the bookshelf.

Her eyes wandered down to The Raven, placed next to her other books that start with the letter T, instead of R. 'He did not…' She thought as she looked at her library once more. 'He did not.' Her eyes scanned every book as they lay in alphabetical order and a blind, white-hot fury burned inside her. "THAT DICK!"

* * *

><p>Jaune felt himself grow hollow, a horrible feeling taking over. He didn't know exactly why, but he was sure he fucked up… Big time.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Brace yourselves, there's a storm a-brewin'. So I had this idea for a cashier AU, so I told TheWindWakersDream about it, and being the way things go, we started talking about ideas. He said something about seeing Jaune and Blake being total bro's and my mind automatically went to roommates, and how they're constantly just dicks to each other. And thus, this story was born.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay. you can do this Ruby, just call him and schedule a date. That's all you need to do, you're a big girl now, you can do this!" She stared at the phone, sweat dripping from her forehead. Locked in intense battle with her inner self, she was determined to win, all she would need to do is pick up the phone, but she just couldn't seem to do it. "Damn, it's hopeless, how do other girls do this?" She buried her face in her hands, falling onto the couch. Yang sighed as she entered the living room from the jointed kitchen, she sat next to Ruby and rubbed her back in support.

"Calm down sis, you've been trying to work up the nerve to call him for hours now, why don't you take a break, play a game or something?"

"He's probably been waiting by the phone for me to call, I'm such a coward."

"Seriously Ruby, I'm sure he has other things to worry about, don't be too hard on yourself."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right. Now, about Blake?" Yang laughed nervously, shifting her eyes left and right.

"Haha, what about her?" She scratched the back of her head, Ruby just stared at her, her eyebrows raised. "Alright, look. That's completely different, you know for sure Jaune's into you, but Blake… That's a little difficult. All we've ever done is flirt, that's not really a good thing to base a relationship off of. Sexual attraction and romantic attraction are two completely different things!" Ruby continued staring at her, she could feel herself shrink under the cold eyes of her little sister. Ruby knew that she was only trying to get out of asking her. "Okay, I'm nervous alright, I've never really been in a situation like this, never felt like this about anyone else. Sure I've been on a few dates before, but that was nothing serious!" And still she stared. "Ruby, please stop, you're starting to freak me out!"

* * *

><p>Jaune sighed as he stared at his phone, no call yet, not even a simple text. He was extremely disappointed, mostly at himself. He knew it would've been better to wait, maybe ask her out after hanging out a few times, but he was so terribly desperate that he just threw it all out the window. "I've ruined everything, she'll never talk to me again!"<p>

"Jaune, I highly doubt you've ruined anything. You've gotta remember she's only fifteen, she's still really young, she's probably just nervous. You've gotta get out of this slump man!"

"But it's been three days!"

"I know, and in those three days you haven't taken a shower, you haven't brushed your teeth, and your room is more messy than usual! You didn't even put hot sauce in my eggs this morning, you've been falling back on your prankage man, you're losing yourself!" Jaune fell onto the couch, a loud fart sound echoed throughout the room. He just gloomily looked forward, thinking about Ruby. "Oh my God, you didn't even react, son of a bitch, this has gone too far! Whatever, I'll deal with you when I get back from work, I'll just say you're still sick."

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome, but you can't keep this up forever Jaune. Please, take a shower, play some games… Relax." He sighed as she shut the door behind her, he got up off the couch and made his way to the computer. Maybe watching some Game Grumps would cheer him up? That shower could wait, he needed a good laugh.

* * *

><p>Ruby knew that Yang sending her to the store was just a way for her to get her out of the apartment, but she could care less. She needed to do something to get her mind off of Jaune, and going to the store to get ingredients for dinner sounded like a pretty good deal to her. There was just one problem, none of the stores she went to had any of the stuff she needed, and there was only one store left. The corner store that Jaune worked at. She stepped inside reluctantly, sighing in relief as she saw that he wasn't at his usual register. She checked her list and got to shopping, her mind wandering as she gathered the necessary items.<p>

It wasn't that she was afraid of the date going bad, and she definitely wasn't afraid of making a fool out of herself. She didn't really know why she was so apprehensive about calling him, maybe it was the fact that she had never actually been on a date before, and going out with someone older than her seemed kind of intimidating. Though that didn't really make much sense either, one of the things she had learned about him was that he was a major dork, and he was super nerdy. But she liked that, she was as well. They both liked video games, lots of the same music, web shows, web comics… The list goes on, they wouldn't have to worry about running out of stuff to talk about on the date, so it wasn't that she was scared of awkward silence either. In fact, it seemed like a date between the two of them was destined to be a success, but that still didn't stop the queasy feeling she got in her chest when she thought about it.

With her basket full of groceries, she looked around and smiled as she saw Blake's line was open. She walked up and put her basket on the counter, Blake giving her a surprised look. "Ruby? What are you doing here? Is Yang with you?"

"Nope, she sent me here to get dinner, and also to get my mind off a few things…" That explained it, she was so trained to notice Yang's golden locks.

"Jaune?" Ruby nodded, taking her things out of the basket and setting them down in an orderly fashion. "You know, he's been super nervous, he's worried he's messed everything up by asking you out." Ruby's eyes widened, a look of panic on her face.

"Oh my gosh, I knew I should have called him sooner, but I just couldn't work up the courage, oh my gosh, oh my gosh I've ruined everything. I'm so stupid!" Blake grabbed hold of her shoulder and shook her out it.

"Ruby, it's fine you haven't ruined anything, just call him!"

"I want to, but I just can't do it!" Blake face palmed. She didn't blame the poor girl, she certainly didn't blame Jaune, the both of them just weren't experienced in this sort of thing. Yang said that Ruby was never interested in anyone other than Jaune, so it made sense that she would be freaking out over it.

"Look, why don't I just tell him to meet you at that diner near the arcade next Friday? That way you don't have to call him, and he won't have to worry anymore."

"You would do that for me?" Blake smiled as she rang up her items.

"Of course, that's what friends are for, right? And I have a feeling all of us are gonna be spending a lot more time with each other, so we might as well start acting like it."

"Wow, alright, thanks, Friday sounds good. Tell him Friday at eight, please. Oh… And about Yang, I probably shouldn't say this, but she's really nervous about asking you out."

"Why? I think we've both clearly established that we like each other."

"Don't ask me, but here's our address, I'll make sure she's clear on Friday as well, why don't you drop by after Jaune leaves, surprise her with some food or something. Get to know each other a little better." Blake took the little scrap of paper from Ruby, nodding her head.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Just don't tell her, I want her to be surprised."

"Of course." Ruby payed for the groceries and left, Blake smiled, glad that her day wasn't a total waste.

* * *

><p>Jaune felt a lot better, he closed the browser after watching the latest Game Grumps episodes. He got up out of the chair and sighed, making his way to the extremely small bathroom. He looked into the mirror, noticing that his hair was a mess, and there were sweat stains around his armpits. He took his shirt off, smelling it and reeling back in disgust. "Holy fuck, Blake was right, I really let myself go." He laughed, tossing his shirt onto the floor, he undressed and stepped into the shower, singing the chorus to some old eighties rock ballad.<p>

Blake struggled to find her key to the apartment, she really regretted putting her work keys on the same keyring, she really needed to get on with separating them. She sighed in relief as she finally found the right key, unlocking the door and smiling as she stepped inside away from the cold. She loved the fall, she really did, but it seemed to get so much colder as night approached, and it felt more like winter, she really hated winter. She grinned as she heard Jaune belting out the lyrics to 'Rock Lobster' by The B52's. She couldn't resist the urge, as soon as he reached the chorus, she let rip and joined him. They continued singing, butchering it horribly, but having the time of their lives. They would probably get a noise complaint, the walls were thick, but they weren't _that_ thick. They laughed as they reached the end, feeling extremely happy to have had such a silly moment.

This was what they always wanted ever since they were children, why they got the apartment in the first place. Jaune stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his lower body. "You just couldn't resist, could you?"

"You know better than anyone that there are some songs I can't not sing along to, that is one of them. Even if it is being sung by a dying walrus." Jaune smiled at the jab, he knew he was a horrible singer, in fact, he embraced that fact. If he wanted to sing, he was gonna sing and no one was gonna stop him. "Anyway, good to see that you're taking care of yourself again."

"Hey, you called it, I smelled like shit. I'll definitely be at work tomorrow by the way, maybe Ruby will come in and I can talk to her about making plans."

"Actually, Ruby came in today."

"Oh? Did she mention..."

"Don't worry, everything's good now. She was just too nervous to call, that's all. She also wants you to meet her at the diner near the arcade."

"Oh good… Wait, what? When?"

"Next Friday, at eight. So you've got plenty of time to mentally prepare."

"Thank God! Well, I need to go think about things… And get dressed." Blake noticed his absence of clothes, she mentally shrugged. It wasn't like she hadn't seen more than that before, they were comfortable enough around each other. Growing up together kind of does that. She took the chance to poke a little more fun at him.

"Yes please, I don't wanna have to see your scrawny ass chest any more than I have to!"

"Ouch." He flipped her off on his way to his room. "Oh, and uh, don't go in your room." Blake didn't have time to process his warning before he shut his door and locked her out.

"Wait, why shouldn't I go in my room?" She sighed as she made her way to the exact place he warned her to stay out of. As she opened the door she was assaulted by a massive pile of her clothes. She screamed as she was buried under the pile of black and white.

"I warned you!" It appears he really was feeling a lot better, as evident by the extreme amount of time he put into piling every article of clothing she owned behind her door.

* * *

><p>Ruby chopped the carrots up, making sure to turn the stove down so she could attend to the other things needed for the soup. Yang watched as she tirelessly worked her butt off, just so they could eat. The fact that Ruby could cook amazed most people, they always expected Yang to be the one who cooks for the both of them, but she was never much of a cook, and Ruby took over everything as soon as she was old enough to not burn the entire apartment complex down. "Did you ever get the whole Jaune situation figured out?" She asked, hoping it wouldn't break her concentration.<p>

"Yup, I couldn't find the ingredients at any of the other stores, so I went to the one where Jaune and Blake work at. Jaune wasn't there, but Blake is going to tell him to meet me at that old diner we always eat at next Friday." It's kind of funny how they never bothered to learn the name of that place, to them it's just 'the place Jaune and Blake work at.' But that was more than enough for them.

"Well, that's good. You know, I'm really proud of you sis, it kind of makes me sad seeing you grow up so fast… But, I'm proud." Ruby smiled, looking back at her briefly. "I just hope it doesn't turn out to be a regular teenage romance, you know? You deserve someone who'll be there for you when I can't be." Yang rested her head in her hands, her elbows propped up on the counter.

"I'm sure everything will turn out fine. And even if things do go like that, I know we'll still be friends, so I'll always have someone to depend on. You should know that Jaune isn't someone to drop all communication with an ex, doesn't Blake ever talk about him?" Yang's face told her all she needed to know. "Oh yeah. But still, you don't need to worry about it, I'm expecting something like that to happen. But if it doesn't, then I'll know it was meant to be, right?"

"Right!" Yang's stomach grumbled. "Stupid stomach, are you never satisfied!?"

* * *

><p>Jaune smiled happily, nodding his head to the music softly playing through Blake's speakers. He sat on the edge of her bed, folding her various shirts and pants. "Thanks again for helping me put all of the clothes up, Jaune."<p>

"No problem, I was the one who made the mess in the first place, you didn't even need to ask. Thank you for helping me with my Ruby situation!"

"What are friends for?" Jaune seemed to go silent at that. She glanced back up at him, he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I never really say this, but I take a lot of the stuff you do for me for granted, and I want you to know that I really appreciate everything. A lot. I love you, Blake. I really do. I should probably say that more often." She smiled and got up, she sat down next him on the bed and hugged him, pressing her cheek up against his.

"Love you too, Jaune. You'll always be my bro!" A devious thought snuck it's way into her brain, she was going to do something she hadn't done in a long time, something that she only did when they were little, something he absolutely despised, something some people would consider unsanitary and totally gross. She slowly stuck out her tongue, and trailed across his cheek.

"Eeyah, gross Blake!" He laughed as he wiped her saliva off his cheek. "So you wanna play dirty, huh? Well then we'll play dirty!" She screamed as he rushed for her sides, tickling her into a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p>"So apparently, the blonde doofus himself has a date with that cute redhead. I overheard a conversation between her and that other doofus at work." Weiss said. Pyrrha hummed in thought as she sipped her tea.<p>

"I'm kind of hurt that he didn't tell me." Ren said, also sipping his tea.

"Why?" Nora asked, balancing herself rather ridiculously on her chair.

"Well Nora, Jaune's my only guy friend, and vice versa, stuff like that is supposed to be shared between us, right? After Blake of course."

"I'm kind of surprised he could get such a cute girl to begin with." Pyrrha sat her teacup down, pouring herself some more.

"I don't know," Nora started, "I always knew he would catch someone's eye. He is quite a catch, if I weren't with Ren I would have gone after him in an instant! Er, sorry Ren."

"It's alright Nora, I agree, he is quite the catch." Weiss nearly choked on her tea, before remembering that Ren is bisexual. She was always caught off guard by comments like that. Everyone stared at her with humor in their eyes.

"Right, sorry, I just… Don't see what you guys see in him. He's just a dorky blonde guy, what's so attractive about that?"

"Weiss… Dorky blonde guys are the best kind of guys." Nora said, Ren and Pyrrha instantly agreed with her.

"Then why didn't you try and get him?" She asked Pyrrha with an evil grin, she gave her a look that said 'you know damn well why'.

"I'm more of a 'silver haired rich girl' kind of person." Weiss again, nearly choked on her tea. Pyrrha smirked.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Ugh, after so long it's here, the second chapter! These early chapters mainly serve to build background and story, I hope when the actual war comes it'll be satisfying for you guys! I think I quite like this 3,000 words thing, maybe one day I will write some longer chapters, but until then I don't think anyone's going to complain, it's much better than my old 500 - 1,000 word chapters.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune groaned as he tried to stop the alarm clock, his hand couldn't find its mark though, and he ended up rolling off of the bed. "Gah, dammit!" He got up and slammed his fist down on the dismiss button, throwing the blanket back onto the bed, he looked at the calendar on the other side of the room, seeing nothing but a blur. "Oh yeah." He slapped himself on the forehead, he always forgot that he uses contacts. And that's when it hit him, he needed more. He was out of one use contact lenses, which meant that he would need to wear his glasses, which meant he would look like a huge nerd. He sighed and grabbed his eyeglass case, opening it up and putting them on. The world was instantly more clear, but again, at the cost of making him look like a huge nerd. He glanced back at the calendar and squealed like a little girl, it was Friday, he had a date with Ruby!

"What was that sound, it sounded like a pig getting ran over by a car." Blake commented, entering his room with a grin on her face, she laughed as she looked at him. He was wearing his Galaga boxers, that combined with his scrawny frame and glasses made him look like he did when he was thirteen. That is, extremely white and nerdy. "Oh my gosh, you're wearing your glasses? Good idea! She'll love that, now come on, let's get you ready!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bathroom. It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p>Ruby's eyes snapped open, she cleared her throat, the taste in her mouth making itself known. She lifted herself out of bed and to the bathroom, brushing her teeth was first priority. Today was very important, and she needed everything to be perfect, especially her hygiene. She was startled by a knock on the bathroom door. "It's about time you got up, quit being lazy and kick it into gear, we've got a lot of stuff to do to get you ready for your date!" She spit her toothpaste out, getting a drink of water and washing her mouth out.<p>

"Like what?" She asked, opening the door. Yang just smirked back at her.

"Duh, we've gotta go shopping! You need some new clothes, and I've gotta talk to you about being safe on dates! I trust Jaune, but you never know!" Ruby couldn't really argue with that logic, though she did wonder why her current wardrobe wouldn't suffice.

"What's wrong with the clothes I was going to wear?" Yang just looked at her in shock.

"Ruby… My poor, innocent, naive Ruby… You need to wow him, you need to make a statement with fashion, you need to make your intentions clear, therefore, we need to get you a more suitable outfit!"

"Intentions?"

"Never mind that, hurry up and take a shower!" Yang threw a towel at her, causing her to stumble back against the wall of the small bathroom. She sighed as Yang shut the door, what exactly had she gotten into? She proceeded with her shower, singing happily.

Yang smiled as she listened to Ruby sing, it always made her happy to hear her melodic voice echoing through the apartment in the mornings, there was something about it that just picked her up and made her feel good. "You sound just like mom."

* * *

><p>Ruby groaned as Yang de-wrinkled her shirt for the fifth time. "Yang, it's fine, I'm sure he won't care." Yang looked at her incredulously. "If you keep doing stuff like this, you're gonna make me nervous!"<p>

"You're not already!?"

"Yes, but for some reason you're a lot more nervous… I'm the one with the date, you're just gonna be here playing video games in your pajamas." Yang laughed and fidgeted with her fingers, she knew she had no reason to be nervous, she was sure everything would be fine. But being the one having to sit at home while Ruby is on a date was a reversal from the way things usually went. Ruby was used to it, and from the looks of it, Yang would have to start getting used to it as well.

"You're right, I have no reason to be nervous, but I'm just worried for you. This is your first date, and first dates are usually awkward and weird, I just don't want you to go through what I went through."

"You mean with that one guy with the goggles?" Yang nodded, shuddering as she remembered the awkward silence, and weird stares.

"Yeah, that was a horrible first date, but whatever, I'm sure you'll be fine, you and Jaune have a lot in common!" Ruby just gave her a blank stare.

"I'm still nervous, no matter what you say, I'm still nervous." Ruby sighed and slouched, Yang glared a her, slapping her back and forcing her to fix her posture.

"What did I say about slouching?"

"To not do it?"

"Very good, now go on, you're gonna be late." She pushed her out the door, shutting the door and locking it behind her. She sighed, putting her back to the door and sliding down to the floor. She was alone. She was never really alone all that often, she would have to find something to occupy her time. She got back up and walked into the living area, picking up her XBOX controller and turning the console on. She smiled as she turned on Ultra Street Fighter 4, it was time to pwn some noobs. As she defeated countless nerds, all of whom raged at her for completely dominating them, she began to grow bored. And hungry. She had been snacking on nothing but Doritos, and drinking massive amounts soda, which made her thirsty as well. She smacked her dry lips. "Man, I really need to drink more water. Drinking this much sugar can't possibly be healthy. Eh, fuck it, it's all good." She said, taking another huge drink of Coke.

She nearly spit her drink out when someone knocked on the door. "Coming!" She paused her game, exiting to the main menu, making her opponent scream angrily at her before she disconnected. Usually she would never quit in the middle of matches, but she was winning anyway, and it was getting boring. She unlocked the door, and opened it up, nearly having a heart attack when she saw that it was Blake on the other side. "Blake!? What are you doing here, and more importantly, how do you know where I live? Are you stalking me?" She sent a faux accusing glare her way, making her laugh.

"Ruby gave me your address in thanks for setting up her date, speaking of date…" She held up a little basket. "I brought food!" Yang's stomach rumbled, she blushed and looked away shyly. "Oh, sounds like I'm just in time. May I come in?" Yang gestured her in nervously, her movements stiff. "You don't have to be so nervous Yang, we flirt all the time."

"Yeah, but Ruby made me realize, we don't really know anything about each other, and this is the first time I've really had anyone I like over here…"

"Well then, I guess we better start learning, and it's not like we're going to be doing anything… Yet anyway." She giggled and sat the food down on the counter in the kitchen, looking back to find a blushing Yang. "Where do you keep your plates and stuff?"

"I-in the cabinets, the one closest to the fridge." Blake got out some dishes, setting some sandwiches on them. "This was really unexpected, but I'm really glad you decided to do this, it was getting kind of lonely without Ruby here. Usually I'm the one going on dates, and she's the one who has to stay home."

"You go on a lot of dates?"

"Not really anymore, I used to be very socially active, but now it's just playing video games and keeping Ruby out of trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble could Ruby get into? She seems like such a shy girl, kind of socially withdrawn... "

"You'd be surprised."

"That kind of scares me, Jaune's really mischievous, we're always playing pranks on each other at the apartment. Hopefully they don't cause too much trouble." Yang nodded in agreement.

"So, what's the deal with the whole apartment situation? I've never heard of a boy and a girl being roommates without being in a relationship before."

"Yeah, it's not really a common thing, and the only people we know who have the same living arrangement as us are our friends Nora and Ren, who are actually in a relationship. They live in our apartment building, actually. Just a couple of door down from us."

"Okay, but what caused it, obviously you two are like the best of friends, almost like brother and sister."

"That's not actually far from the truth, we kind of are." Yang nearly spat out her drink for the second time. "When I was really little, I was an orphan. I lived on the streets. I can't actually remember much about those days, thankfully, but one day I was trying to get some money so I could eat, I had to pick pockets to get by, and I was caught red handed. I was afraid they would get mad and scream at me, but they didn't. They talked to me, asked me where my parents were, when they found out I was homeless they took me in. I still remember walking in the house for the first time, seeing this little blonde boy looking at me with a curious expression on his face. And then his parents introduced me as his new sister, his eyes lit up and he gave me this really big hug. That was the best day of my entire life! The next best day of my life was my first birthday I spent with them, I had gotten a lot of presents, I can't remember any of them but one. An oversized black bow that Jaune got for me." She took her bow off, holding it in her hands and smiling as she gently rubbed the fabric. Yang looked at her in amazement.

"Wow, what a story. So you're Jaune's adoptive sister?"

"Not officially, they never made it official, but we do consider each other siblings, yes. Anyway, to continue on with the story: Growing up, we always did everything together, always we were by each others side, doing whatever it is that kids do. Whether it was playing pretend, or reading books together, we always had fun. When we got older, we kind of got a little bit more rebellious, always wanting more freedom than we were allowed to have. We always dreamed of moving out, getting an apartment together and all that jazz. You can see how that worked out!" She giggled. "Our parents said as long as we make enough money to eat off of, they'll pay the rent."

"It's not awkward at all? I mean, what with the whole difference in sex?"

"Nah, like I said, we grew up together as siblings, we're pretty comfortable around each other."

"You've seen each other naked?" Yang asked with a playful smirk.

"Yep. Also caught each other in some rather embarrassing situations, if you catch my drift. Our rooms didn't exactly have locks on them when we lived with our parents, and you can imagine how that could be a problem." Yang's playful smirk turned into a gape, her jaw nearly touching the floor.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"What? Ruby never caught you doing stuff? I thought that was something that was inevitably bound to happen between siblings." Yang blushed once more. Of course Ruby had walked in on her before, and she her, but that was different, they were both female. She couldn't imagine having a bother and then walking in on that. Especially if her brother wasn't actually related to her at all. "Either way, we're completely fine with whatever. God knows I owe him for every time he's ran to the store to get me peanut butter and pads and stuff."

"He's okay with that? I'm usually the one who has to buy that stuff, Ruby's too embarrassed."

"Jaune's not really phased by much. Growing up locked in an intense prank war kind of does that to you."

"Do you guys ever NOT play pranks on each other?"

"..."

* * *

><p>Ruby sat alone in a booth, the diner was warm thanks to the heater, and her hot chocolate she had ordered while waiting was taking a long time to cool. She sighed as she stared out the window to the left of her, the chilly night greeted her eyes, she was really starting to wonder if he would even show up. Suddenly the doors opened and in came a breathless Jaune, the patrons all stared at him as he made his way to the booth where Ruby sat. She giggled at the look on his face. "Did you run all the way here? Nice glasses!" He nodded, taking in a big breath of air.<p>

"Yeah, I realized I was late, and I kind of freaked out. I'm sorry it took so long, but Blake kept me out later than she intended. And thanks, I forgot to get more contacts. You look great by the way!" She blushed, feeling happy that he noticed her new clothing.

"Thanks, Yang insisted that she buy me a new outfit, she didn't even let me pay for anything."

"Funny, Blake did the same thing." He gestured to his clothing, she laughed.

"You look good too, you make that outfit look great!" He smiled. They ordered their food once the waiter made his way to the table, Ruby took a sip of her hot chocolate and recoiled in pain, It was still scathingly hot!

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern, she just looked at him with misty eyes and nodded, her tongue too numb for her to properly speak. He slid his ice water over to her and she gladly took a drink. She sighed in relief as the cool water took the pain away. She slid it over to him and he immediately took a drink, causing her to blush, remembering what Yang had said about indirect kisses.

"Thanks, I ordered this like ten minutes ago, but its not cooling down at all." Her speech was slurred slightly.

"Oh my gosh, just how hot is it?" She slid it over to him silently, narrowing her eyes and issuing a challenge in the most serious voice she could make.

"I don't know, why don't you try it and see." He gulped and hesitantly lifted the mug up to his face, there was no steam rising out of the liquid, so he thought it couldn't be _too_ hot. He was wrong, he was _so_ dreadfully wrong. Ruby laughed as he tried to hold the liquid death in his mouth, he couldn't scream, she would win. He couldn't let her win! He regretfully swallowed it, his throat being torn apart by flames! He let out a fake satisfied sigh as he sat the mug back down and slid it back over to her. He flashed her a wicked smile.

"Your move, Red." She nearly squealed in happiness, he had just given her a nickname! But she held in her excitement and settled for a menacing but extremely cute grin.

"You're on, Blondie." She picked it up and quickly took a huge gulp of it, howling in pain internally. Jaune gasped and winced as she finished the whole thing in one drink. He quickly sent the water her way and she greedily drank it all down. "That was a bad idea."

"I'm so sorry, that was just stupid of me!"

"No, it's okay. I just get really competitive sometimes, even over the stupidest things. You should see me when I play Mario Kart."

* * *

><p>"Yes, winner for the tenth time in a row, eat it sis! You just got owned! OHHHHHHHH!"<p>

* * *

><p>"How bad can you be? Anyway, what do you say after we eat, we hit the arcade? I've got some loose change burning a hole in my pocket, and if you're as competitive as you say, then it'll be fun to play a few rounds of something."<p>

"Sure, if you wanna get creamed, I guess we can do that." He wasn't expecting such passive aggressiveness from her, maybe, he thought, she was more interesting than he realized.

* * *

><p>Weiss struggled to fall asleep, a feeling of loneliness finding it's way into her very core. She hadn't felt like this in a long time, she sighed into her pillow, her long silver hair scattering messily all over the place. "This is pointless…" She said to herself, wishing the darkness would just consume her and take her into the land of dreams. She irritatedly got out of bed, making her way out of the room and into the short hallway joining her room with Pyrrha's. She opened her door slowly, peeking her head inside. Pyrrha's soft snores were the only sound to be heard. She smiled softly and made her way to the bedside, shaking Pyrrha lightly. She woke up, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.<p>

"Weiss? What's up?"

"I uh… Had that nightmare again, is it alright if…?" Pyrrha shifted over, lifting her blanket up and allowing Weiss to crawl in beside her. "Thanks…" Pyrrha put an arm over her, pulling her in close. "Hey, Pyrrha?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we ever going to tell them?" There was a moment of silence, and she started to worry that she said something wrong, until she felt Pyrrha's lips grace the back of her neck.

"Of course, whenever you're ready." Weiss smiled happily and snuggled into her, she finally fell asleep with a feeling of true happiness.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Oh gosh, I've been trying to get this out for DAYS, but just so may things went wrong. I didn't like any bit of what I wrote, and re-wrote it THREE TIMES. I'm not even sure about this one, but whatever, I just needed to get it out, or I was going to go insane. Hope you all enjoy it, because despite my bitterness, I actually did enjoy writing it! I see Weiss and Pyrrha as the kind of people who go to bed early, everyone else are night owls. Except Ren, but Nora keeps him up anyway.<p> 


End file.
